


Love Is Complicated

by Fudanshi96



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: BL, Boy Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudanshi96/pseuds/Fudanshi96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a Alternate Universe, Chase just want to get to know Tomari-san better. He wonders if he can be with him. And see if he can keep this a secret from Heart and them. He wants to know how love feels like. But one problem is that, Chase is a Roidmude behind that human skin and Tomari-san is a full fledged human.  A forbidden love that was never meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stalking

It was your usual day in the city, people at work, the bustling streets, and your usual slow downs/Heavy Acceleration problems. A roidmude walking towards it's slow down enemy. The roidmude then muders this person in cold blood. The sirens of cop and medical cars rush to the scene. Shinnosuke, Kiriko, and Gou rushes to the crime scene as well. When they got there, the police had already block off the incident. Shinnosuke and Kiriko wearing the Heavy Acceleration gear to detect if there was any. While the police were busy, Gou went to go check on the dead body. Gou kept on searching for clues until he notices that there was a bleeding scar on the forehead with the letter "V". Gou also notice that it was still freshly done. He looks back at his colleagues and yell out their names.

"Shin-Nii, Nee-san! Come over here and look a this", Gou yelled.

Shinnosuke and Kiriko took off their gear then went to the dead body. Gou points at the forehead where the bleeding scar is. Kiriko then takes pictures of it. Back at the the Special Investigation office, Shinnosuke and Kiriko discusses about the murder incident.

"Here are the past and recent killings of 5 fame and important people", Shinnosuke.

"The first in a park, second was under a bridge, third was near the art museum, fourth was in a condo, and now the recent one just outside of a warehouse", Kiriko.

"We notice that all the victims have roman numerals on their foreheads which in theory the Roman N. Killer is still out there", Shinnosuke. 

"For now, the investigation is trying to track him and know his whereabouts", Kiriko.

"Okay, that's good. Lets go on with our usual duty's", Mr. Honganji.

"I will search on his whereabouts", Kyu Saijo as he goes to sit at his desk. 

And the Special Investigation Unit went on to do their duty. Kiriko and Shinnosuke then went down to the Drive Pit. Rinna talking to Belt-san about a new project to help Shinnosuke. As they enter, Rinna-san and Mr. Belt stops talking then turns around to see them. 

"Yo, hows everything going so far", Shinnosuke.

"We're still on it and about the whereabouts of the roidmude", Rinna.

"But don't worry, Gou is on his way to find the killer", Mr. Belt.

Somewhere at a parking lot, a CEO was just checking on a suitcase with files in it until he hears something from behind the door. He turns to look when suddenly the roidmude throws the bodygaurd against the door and breaking it. The CEO was scared shitless and screams of fright. Gou hears the scream coming from the parking not too far away from him. Gou rushes to the building on his bike. When he got, the roidmude has already kill the CEO and was about to drop him from the top floor. 

"Stop right there, roidmude", Gou.

The roidmude turns around and drops the dead victim. The roidmude turns his whole body towards Gou. Gou notice that it wasn't fully evolved yet and what's more intriguing was the number on it's chest plate.

"What? That's impossible... There are only 108 roidmudes", Gou.

"So, only 108 roidmudes. Guess again, Kamen Rider Mach", Roidmude 109.

"Wait how do know that I'm... Oh well. You're going down you phony. Let's Henshin", Gou.

"Lets see you try", Roidmude 109.

At the bottom, Shinnosuke already henshin into Drive and caught the CEO.

"Another body eh. Kiriko take care of this. I'll go help Gou", Shinnosuke.

At the top, Roidmude 109 was beating the crap out of Gou until he uses DeadHeat to go against the roidmude. He then transform into Mach DeadHeat and fights back. As Shinnosuke arrives, he shoots Roidmude 109 and he seems to back away a little. Shinnosuke pats Gou on the shoulder.

"You alright, Gou-san", Shinnosuke.

"Thank god you're here. I was getting my ass beat here", Gou.

As they face the incoming roidmude, Shinnosuke pushes Gou out the way then slashes the roidmude with the Handle-Ken. Shinnosuke also notice the number on the chest plate. Gou then fights off the roidmude.

"What a roidmude number of Ichi-Zero-Kyu. I thought there was only 108", Shinnosuke.

"Hey I thought the same thing too", Gou.

"How can that be? Belt-san do you know about this", Shinnosuke.

"I don't know. I don't even remember Banno hakase created any roidmude beyond 108", Mr. Belt.

"Shin-nii need a little help here", Gou.

"Alrighty then", Shinnosuke.

He changes into Type Wild and charges in. He slashes Roidmude 109 and Gou punches him with his gun. Roidmude 109 falls off the build but escapes by flying then both of them unhenshin. 

"Well that was a fight", Gou.

"Yeah but I just want to know more about this 1-0-9. It' too odd because there is only 108", Shinnosuke.

From a another building, a mysterious roidmude laughs evilly.

"Soon they will know that I will defeat Drive and Mach so they don't ruin masters plan", mysterious roidmude.

At an unknown location, Brian is getting so jealous over Medic.

"That damn bitch... fooling around with Heart-sama", Brain.

He walks away from the scene.

"That damn, Bitch. Both of them putting me to the side", Brain.

"Jealous much", Chase shooting a tire.

"Don't get yourself involve into this, Chase", Brain.

"Oh my. Okay then, mister Jealous-Pants. I'm off for a walk", Chase.

He looks at him.

"Where to?", Brain questioned.

"Oh, somewhere that you'll never know", Chase.

He then leaves the place and Brain is still jealous over Heart and Medic. A laughter was coming in like a echo. Brian hears this and follows the maniacal laughter. As he is following the sound, it gets closer and closer. 

"Who are you and where are you", Brian.

He was led to a abandon mansion and he enters the front gates. The evil laughter was getting louder as he was getting closer to the mansion door. Then the laughter stops and there was a dead silence.

"Show yourself, you coward", Brian.

On top of the mansion was a roidmude and it jumps down to where Brian is.

"A roidmude... Why would a roidmude lead me here", Brian.

The roidmude turns around revealing its number. By the looks of it, Brian was startle at first but thought of who could of made this roidmude. The roidmude does back flips until he reaches a roidmude that look awfully similar to Proto-Zero. The huamanoid roidmude walks down the staircase calmly.

"Chase, is that you?", Brian getting freak out.

"Why are you shaking Brian", the mysterious humanoid roidmude.

"Just who are....", Brian.

The mysterious roidmude sticks his right arm out and time seems to stop. Brian was totally frozen as the roidmude walks up to him with hands behind his back.

"Who am I? That's your question right?", the mysterious humanoid roidmude.

He unfreezes time and Brian was free to move again. 

"Just what do you want with me or why you led me hear", Brian.

He turns around revealing what seems to be an almost Frankenstein monster. His body is similar to that of Proto-Zero but with more on him. On his chest plate was not like every other roidmude's triple-digit numbers but it was only the infinity sign on there. On the forehead was a Cobra going down all the way down his spine. He had shoulder pauldrons which looks like bat wings and from the bottom of the wrist down to the edge of the elbow was bat wings shape like blades. On his waist were spider legs that were hanging out like the bottom half of a trench coat. On his shins were spiders and the legs of the spiders were reaching from the top of the knees all the way down to his toes which creates sharp clawed toes.

" I am the roidmude that existed way before all of you. I am... CREATOR!!!! As known as Roidmude Infinity", Creator.

"Another thing. What do you want with me", Brian.

" I have found a way to further the evolution of roidmudes to become stronger and better than the last. And there are so many other things I can do besides that", Creator.

"Also, that roidmude that I met has the number 222. What's does all this mean?", Brian.

"Simple. I created more since I killed Dr. Banno and took all his research then made it better while you guys were attacking during the Global Freeze", Creator.

"How are you able to live and survive?", Brian.

"All the answers will be answer soon enough. Now come with me to the mansion", Creator.

Back at the Drive Pit, everyone were talking about this roidmude and what is its motives are.

"Belt-san, how do we know that this 109 is a phony", Shinnosuke.

"Well, we don't know exactly for sure but if I'm correct about destroying this roidmude. It might not show the number", Mr. Belt.

"But what are his motives for killing", Kiriko.

Gou walking on his hands and does a back flip.

"I know the answer now. He is targeting those who are famous and those who have loads of money", Gou.

"We know that but who could be his next target", Kiriko.

"Well...", Gou.

Rinna-san comes through the door with a big teddy bear, a heart shape box of chocolate and some spray painted flowers. Shinnosuke, Kiriko, and Gou were surprise by this.

"Good day evveryone", Rinna.

"Rinna-san is this from a lover of yours", Shinnosuke.

"One of you guys help me please", Rinna.

Shinosuke helps her get the teddy bear through the door then puts it on the sofa. Then he puts the flowers on the coffee table. Rinna sighs heavily because of what a trouble it was. She hands the box of chocolate to Shinnosuke.

"Is this for me from you, right?", Shinnosuke.

"No, it's from someone and it seems like the person just drop it off then left the building", Rinna.

""From someone...", Shinnosuke.

"OH. I forgot about this", Rinna hands over a letter.

She goes to sit down at here desk feeling relief. Kiriko and Gou goes towards Shinnosuke.

"Finally, I get to rest", Rinna.

Shinnosuke looks at for a moment and on the letter it says, "To: Tomari Shinnosuke. From: an anonymous admirer". Gou and Kiriko were like "someones got a secret crush". 

"Shinnosuke's got a secret lover", Gou laughing. 

"Stop it. I don't even know this person", Shinnosuke.

"I see it on your face. You're blushing", Kiriko.

"Cut it out, guys", Shinnosuke.

Shinnosuke goes out of the Drive Pit being embrassed. He sighs then goes out of the police department. Back at the Drive Pit...

"You guys know who is going to be the next victim", Rinna.

"It has to be someone who is famous or has lots of money", Kiriko.

"In addition, I just have another clue", Gou.

"What is then, Nii-san", Kiriko.

"I just remember that when roidmude 109 left... I notice the briefcase with files in them. It's all scandal's and corruption", Gou.

"So you're saying that this roidmude is going after those who are in scandals and are corrupted", Kiriko.

"Rinna-san, search and hack for those people", Gou.

"Okay", Rinna.

Somewhere at a convenience store, Shinnosuke buying his milk balls as usual then heads outside. He unfolds the letter and begins to read it, "Hello, Tomari Shinnosuke. Who am I you might ask? I'm someone who just admires you. And I just want to meet with you in person. I also wonder if you like the gifts that I got for you. P.S.- Meet me at the park on a Friday morning at 7". He folds it back and puts it in his pocket. 

"Tomorrow's a Friday. I guess I'm meeting this mystery person then", Shinnosuke sighs.

From behind a building, Chase was happy that he read it and was quite excited about it. 

"Oh my god. I hope he doesn't forget", Chase thought.

Chase leaves the scene being happy and cheeks turning pink with his hands on his chest. Somewhere on top of a building, Gou is fighting roidmude 109 but was too late on saving the person. Kiriko alerts Shinnosuke immediately while supporting his brother from afar. Shinnosuke walking down the street when Tridoron approaches him and the door opens automatically.

"Shinnosuke, Gou-san needs your back up now", Mr. Belt.

"Alright", Shinnosuke.

He gets in Tridoron then henshin. Back at Mach, roidmude 109 was starting to lose the fight against him.

"Onore...", roidmude 109.

"It seems your weak now, Mr. Phony", Gou.

"Shut UP!!", roidmude 109 furiously.

Shinnosuke arrives just in time.

"You late Shinn-niisan", Gou.

"Sorry, I was taking a stroll", Shinnosuke.

"Well, lets finish off this phony", Gou. 

Drive changes into Type Wild and Mach changes into DeadHeat. Roidmude 109 charges towards the two riders. Gou then punches the incoming roidmude and Shinnosuke strikes him with Handle-Ken. Roidmude 109 gets angry and getting tired. Both of the Riders preps up their finishing moves on roidmude 109. The roidmude charges in again and two riders then RIDER KICK the roidmude. 

"Curse YOU! KAMEN RIDER!!!", roidmude 109.

He then explodes as well as the the number. 

"So I was wrong then. The roidmude was a real one", Mr. Belt.

Both of the Riders unhenshin. Gou flops down on his bum feelling tired.

"I guess the roidmude wasn't a phony after all", Gou.

"Yeah. But we still don't know who or what made it", Shinnosuke

It was about sunset so they went home to get some rest. Shinnosuke walking towards his apartment when he heard a loud clanging sound. He turns around and notice that it was only a tin can. Behind a wall, Chase breathing heavily. 

No... this is too soon. I must wait until tomorrow", Chase whispers.

"Is there anybody there? Hello? It's just my imagination, I guess", Shinnosuke. 

"Courage Chase... Courage Chase... Courage for the ability to talk to him. Don't rush... Don't rush... take the pace slow and steady.", Chase softly. 

Chase then leaves and Shinnosuke turns back towards his apartment.


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase is meeting up with Shinnosuke but is not sure if he can do it. Shinnosuke does not know that it is going to be Chase and that it was him sending Shinnosuke the gifts.

Shinnosuke was done taking a shower and brushing his teeth. He was drying his head and about to go to bed when he hears the door bell ring.

"Who is it? I wonder who will meet me this late", Shinnosuke.

Tomari-san finishes brushing his teeth. He then goes to open the door and there was no one there but a small present on the mat. He picks it up the present and reads the tag. "From: Secret Admirer. To Tomari Shinnosuke." Shinnosuke brings the gift inside and puts on the table. He gets dress in his PJ's then goes to open the box. All he saw was a note along with a toy car. He reads the note: "Please do not forget our meeting on friday. PS- Be safe.". He folds the letter back and puts it in the box. Tomari-san is puzzling on who the person could be but he just went to because he is meeting the person in the morning. Back at the mansion, Creator is showing Brain all his work and tell how it actually works. But since Creator has created 109-999, he has no need for it anymore. 

"Creator where did you get all the equipment from", Brian asked.

"Not where but how I got them", Creator.

"How?", Brian.

"What else would I do to get all the aparts? I kill Dr. Banno and saved all of the notes. When you guys kill Krimstein Belt, I took all his paper on the Core Drivar. Then I found this mansion which will suit me and my work. Afterwards, I stole every equipment at every science facility. But I have killed almost all of the scienctist but let them lived in fear of me", Creator.

"Are sure the thing will work?", Brian.

"It worked but I have discovered that I'm capable of doing it myself without the machinery", Creator.

"That's just liking playing god or something", Brian.

"Of course it is. Oh did I forget to show you my human form", Creator.

"What?", Brian.

Creator changes into his human form. When he changed, he looked like a man who is in his 18 through his early 20s. 

"I use this form to blend in human society, stating the obvious", Creator.

"You don't say", Brian.

"I also use emotion to my trickery and made people belief in me", Creator.

"Then where are the rest of the roidmudes that you created", Brian.

"Of course, they're all scatter around the world causing destruction", Creator.

Creator hears foots steps all the way to the fountain outside. Heart and Medic were searching for Brian but stumble upon the wear down mansion. They stop by the fountain when suddenly a roidmude jumps in front of the staircase. 

"A roidmude... why would one of use be here", Heart.

"Let us see who you are", Medic.

The roidmude turns around revealing its number and he seems to be a spider roidmude. They were so confused on to why it's number is 111.

"Yo, Roidmude 111. Who the hell are you and why are you doing hear", Heart.

"I am my Master's Royal Guard and there are more of my kind with the same triple digit number. I'm here to give my master news", roidmude 111.

Upon the entrance of the door, Creator and Brian walk out then lamps lit up bright. Roidmude 111 goes to Creator to give him the message. Heart and Medic were even more mind boggle by this. Like a roidmude calling this young man a master. And to know why is Brian standing next to him anyways.

"Master, I have news for you", roidmude 111.

"What is the news?", Creator.

"Kamen Rider Drive and Mach had killed roidmude Ichi-Zero-Kyu", roidmude 111.

"Well, another fallen brethren Such a disappointment", Creator.

"I shall take my leave", roidmude 111.

"Go on then. I shall speak to Heart and Medic", Creator.

"Yes, master", roidmude 111.

Roidmude 111 left the scene. Creator walks down the stairs to meet Heart and Medic. He smirks at them then continue to go around the fountain.

"How did you find this place", Creator.

"Medic's reaper team trace Brians footsteps of course", Heart.

"Why would a boy like you be a master for a roidmude", Medic.

"Because I'll show you my true self", Creator chuckle. 

He reverts back to his roidmude form as he laughs evilly. Medic and Heart were so shock to see his real form. Back at Shinnosuke's apartment, Tomari-san was waking up at 6:15 am. He goes to a bath house to clean himself up. After the bath house, he puts on his work clothes then off to the park. Chase waiting there at the park just near a big tree. Chase walking back and forth while thinking of what to say. Chase was so nervous of what to say to him and couldn't think calmly.

"What should I do? What do I say to him? Ah MOU! It's almost time and he should be here by now", Chase.

Shinnosuke arrives at the park with Kiriko and Gou. While Chase was busy doing his thing, he suddenly hears Kiriko's voice and looks around to see if it was her. She was around the playground asking the children if their was any slowdown here. Chase hides behind a tree from Kiriko. 

"Hey, little kid, Have you seen any strange thing happening here", Kiriko.

"Nothing strange but there was a person by this big tree who look scared", a child.

"Thank you. And which way", Kiriko.

"It was the Big Tree Shrine, I guess", a child.

"Thank you for helping", Kiriko.

She rushes to the shrine and Chase was scared that he might be recognized. But luckily Kiriko passes by him instead. He sighs of relief and sits down on the grass.

"Thank goodness. Okay, now I have to meet Shinnosuke-kun", Chase. 

Chase gets up and leaves but he was not sure if he can do it. He look all over the park for Shinnosuke then notice that he was at the shrine with Kiriko and Gou. So he waited until Kiriko and Gou left. 

"We'll go first, Shinn-niisan", Gou.

"We'll be back the police department", Kiriko.

"Make sure to tell us who that secret admirer is", Gou chuckles.

"Seriously? Go on back", Shinnosuke.

They left the place and it was almost 9. Chase feeling so stupid about himself and that he thought he had the courage to Shinnosuke. So he rushingly went to him and tried not to be notice. Chase walks quietly behind Shinnosuke's back but he notices that he saw the shadow. Shinnosuke turns around to see who the person was as Chase was about to tap his shoulder. He did not expect it to be the Grim Reaper. Both of them stare at each other in an awkward silence. Chase moves away and tries to run but Shinnosuke caught his right forearm. 

"What are you doing here, shinigami", Shinnosuke.

"Umm.. nothing. Can you let me go, please", Chase.

"Are here to kill me or just another fight", Shinnosuke.

"NO. I'm just here to stroll around", Chase.

"Are you the one who...", Shinnosuke.

He thinks about then lets go of his forearm. He was then in his TOP GEAR. Shinnosuke looks at Chase intensely.

"So your the one who was sending me those presents, huh ", Shinnosuke.

"NO! I did not", Chase pouting.

"I know you're lying", Shinnosuke.

"I'm not lying, Drive", Chase.

"Then your coming with me into custody", Shinnosuke.

Tomari-san cuffs his own hand and Chase together

"I hate you", Chase.

Back at the Drive Pit, Gou, Rina-san, Kiriko, and Mr. Belt were doing there best on solving further of the roidmude 109 and how he came to be. When suddenly they hear yelling from the outside.

"Let me go and uncuff me now", Chase yelling.

"Stop whining about... you're also hurting my wrist dumbass", Shinnosuke.

"Just let me go already", Chase.

"Not until you answer some questions", Shinnosuke.

"I fucking hate you", Chase.

They came through the door with heated tensions then door closes. The group were shocked by this and that they did not expect it to be the Shinigami. Chase looking away and Shinnosuke looking at his friends. 

"Yo", Shinnosuke.

"Hey, why is he here and why are you two cuffed together", Kiriko.

Gou pulls out the Zenrin Shooter and points it at Chase.

"Shinn-niisan. Get away from that bastard. Why did you brought him here", Gou angrily.

"Calm down", Shinnosuke.

"Then why is he here", Gou.

"We're going to interogate him to see if he know about the roidmude ichi-zero-kyu", Shinnosuke.

"Oh. Alright then", Kiriko.

"What roidmude? Ichi-Zero-Kyu??? I never heard of such number", Chase.

Rinna-san went to her computer to go check on something. Shinnosuke uncuffs himself and fully cuff Chase then he makes him sit on the couch. Shinnosuke pulls a chair near the coffe table.

"So, do you know anything about the roidmude 109", Shinnosuke.

He looks away to the left side.

"I don't know. I never heard of the roidmude. There are only 108 roidmudes", Chase.

"Or is it one of Medic's creations", Gou.

"Shh... Shush Gou. Here is the footage of roidmude 109", Shinnosuke.

He shows the footage of them fighting the roidmude. Chase looks at the footage then back away.

"Maybe its a fake one", Chase.

"Here is the final footage and we notice that when it died... the number also exploded", Shinnosuke.

Chase didn't answer anything but then Rinna-san alert the team that there was another slowdown down the shopping mall area. Kiriko, Gou, and Mr. Belt were ready and on the way. Shinnosuke looks at Chase.

"Tomari-san, lets go", Kiriko.

"Yeah. If come up with anything, just tell it to Rinna-san over there at the computer", Shinnosuke.

Chase stay silent as Shinnosuke, Gou, Kiriko, and Mr. Belt head out. The room stood a silence of emptiness but the sound of Rinna-san clicking on the keyboard. Rinna-san sighs and stops typing on the keyboard. She goes to sit next to Chase. She smiles brightly and giggles a little. 

"Why are you giggling about?", Chase.

"Sooooo...", Rinna-san.

"So what...", Chase.

"I know you love him", Rinna-san chuckles.

He turns around to face Rinna-san.

"So you knew... I mean...", Chase.

"Of course I knew. It was obvious because of the gifts you sent him. Stop denying about it", Rinna-san.

"I'm just a little scared to confessed that's all",Chase.

"Hey, don't be scared. I'll help you out but I need preparation", Rinna-san.

"Eh... what is it?", Chase.

"Don't worry about it. I got the perfect plan already for you and Shinnosuke-san", Rinna-san.

At the shopping mall, this time a cobra roidmude was attacking civilians until the gang has arrive. The people panicking and running away from the scene.

"Stop right there roidmude", Shinnosuke.

"Show yourself", Gou.

The roidmude turns around while still holding a person then he toss him to the ground. The person runs away as the roidmude turns to face the Riders and Kiriko. They were surprised yet again. 

"Oh no... it can't be", Mr.Belt.

"Well hello there Riders", cobra roidmude.

"Another one eh", Gou.

The cobra roidmude's number was ichi-ichi-zero/110.


	3. I Feel You And I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the Riders will then meet the one behind the curtains. Mr. Belt will feel a lost memory coming back to his mind but all of it seem so fragmented. Rinna-san is setting up a perfect idea for both Shinnosuke and Chase.

Roidmude 110 was introducing himself to the Riders as they were about to henshin. The young person that was about to be killed was hiding behind a pillar and looking as the situation got into a battle. The Riders transform as roidmude 110 launches his attacks at them. The person laughs sinisterly as Brian, Heart, and Medic approaches him. He turns back to face them and stops laughing.

"I haven't been out in the field for awhile", young person.

"Why is that?", Brian. 

"There is no need to answer... I'll be here and just wait at the right moment", young person.

"Then why did you lead us here", Heart.

"Leave and see what happens. Just watch", young person.

"As you wish then", Heart shrugs.

They leave to go see things from afar as the person watches the fight behind the pillar. Shinnosuke switches to Type: Technique and Gou into DeadHeat. Shinn-niichan and Gou uses there guns to shoot roidmude 110. The Riders punch him in the chest then Shinnosuke changes back to Type: Speed and slashes him in the abdominal area. Gou then uses the front wheel on the roidmude's head. As the roidmude was taking heavy damage, he cries out of anger and transform into Reptile Roidmude when the Riders were about to use their finishing moves. They stop as Reptile Roidmude charges forwards to the Riders with full fury when suddenly the person appears right in front of them. He stops and tells the person to move.

"Move you worthless human", Reptile Roidmude.

The person looks at him and he notices that he was not a regular person at all. 

"Save your breath, 1-1-0", young person.

"I'm sorry your greatness", Reptile Roidmude.

"Go take some rest 1-1-0. You will have to fight another day",young person.

"As you command", Reptile Roidmude.

Reptile Roidmude leaves the scene as the person walks slowly towards the group. Shinnosuke, Mr. Belt, Gou, and Kiriko were shock about how he was able to make the roidmude back down. Belt-san feeling anxious and frighten by the young person as if he knew something about it. Belt-san gets off of Shinnosuke's waist making him unhenshin. Belt-san moves as far as he can. 

"Stay away... Stay away...", Mr. Belt.

"Belt-san wants wrong", Shinnosuke.

Gou then unhenshin as Mr. Belt screams in horror and went to Kiriko. 

"Belt-san, why are you scared about this guy", Kiriko.

"How can Mr. Belt be afraid of a mere human. You got to be joking", Gou chuckles.

"I don't know... I... I just don't know...", Mr. Belt.

The young person stops half way.

"So many questions, I see. You Riders are weak to go against me", young person.

"What are you talking about? You're nothing but a human like us", Gou.

"Human? I'm no human at all, Kamen Rider Mach", young person.

"Just look at yourself, you dumb piece shit. And there is no way in hell you can make a roidmude back down", Gou yelling.

"Is that so... well then... I'm going to tell you my real self. You know who I am don't you Krimstein Belt", Young Person.

"AAAAAHHHHH... STOP... NOOOO... argh..", Mr.Belt.

"Belt-san... Belt-san come to your senses", Kiriko.

Gou looks back at them then back at the person. Belt-san feeling scared shitless and so much fright while remembering fragments of the past that was block away. All he remember was fire blazing and the evil laughter as the thing slaughter his grandparents and parents. 

"STOP!!! Don't say it... STOP IT...", Mr. Belt.

The young person then introduces the real identity of himself.

"I AM... the very first... the prototypes of prototypes... a learning being... I am CREEEEEAAAATAAAAAH. Also known as Proto-Infinity and Roidmude Infinity", Creator.

Belt-san burst out the door and into Tridoron. Gou was being fearless as he is and heads out to fight him. Kiriko rushes to Belt-san as Shinnosuke aids Gou. From above the third level, the 3 were observing Creator as he fights the Riders in human form. 

"He seems to be capable even in human form", Medic.

"What is the story about him anyways, Brian?", Heart.

"Well, it's quite a complicated and complex one...", Brian.

Back at the floor level, Creator beating the crap out of them. Both of the Riders didn't even lay a scratch on him. Creator grabbing Gou and Shinnosuke by the throat as he taunts them. 

"Humans are a weak race yet quite complex and complicated. And that they will never learn from their own mistakes. Humans will always fear the unknown and whats to come", Creator.

"That maybe so but we will never give up on making better than it was tomorrow", Gou.

"Wrong... Humans will always be humans. They are like a disease... a germ... a virus. Humans fear change as they always did in the past", Creator.

He throws both of them to the ground. Shinnosuke and Gou breathing heavily as Shinn-nii stands up.

"You're wrong humans do have the potential to change... it just takes time", Shinnosuke.

"It doesn't matter. Humans will always be the same not matter what happens", Creator.

"Just SHUT UP", Gou shoots at ground.

The smoke covers as Shinnosuke and Gou escapes before it gets any worse. When the smoke clear, Creator already knows they have escape and begins to laugh.

"Weak, very weak. I'll fight some other time, pathetic humans", Creator.

He leaves the place in a flash. Shinnosuke and Gou hiding behind a stone flower garden. Breathing heavily, they look at the scenery and see that the coast was clear. Both breathing heavily.

"That was close", Shinnosuke.

"Yeah. Man that fuck face gives us a real beating. And we didn't even lay a scratch on him", Gou.

"Of course, We got to go back to the Drive Pit", Shinnosuke.

"Yeah", Gou.

Back at the Drive Pit, Kiriko walks in to see Mr. Belt looking at the wall. Mr. Belt gives a heavy sigh and stood silent. Kiriko walks up to him.

"Belt-san, tell about the relationship between you and this person", Kiriko.

He turns to the side and stroll to the end of Tridoron. 

"Belt-san, just tell", Kiriko.

He sighs when the Riders burst through the door. Kiriko looks at both of them and seeing them badly hurt. Gou and Shinnosuke both lay on the couch. She goes to tend on them. Mr. Belt strolls slowing towards them looking all down. They talk as Kiriko tend to their injuries.

"Sorry for that Shinnosuke... I just freaked out back there. I just don't know why", Mr. Belt.

"What was that all about, Belt-san", Shinnosuke.

"It just hit me like a nightmare was coming back to the surface", Mr. Belt.

"A nightmare, huh. Well you mind telling us what happen and who is this Proto-Infinity", Shinnosuke asked.

"I don't seem to remember. All I remember was a building or a place that was set ablaze and saw it murder my grandparents and parents right in front of my eyes", Mr. Belt.

"How long was that ago. Ow that stings a little", Shinnosuke.

"Sorry Shinnosuke-kun", Kiriko.

"I just don't know. It all seems very blur and fragmented", Mr. Belt.

"Take your time. We got all the time to train and beat that bastard. Ouch...", Gou

"Yeah, yeah. Lets take our time to defeat the enemy", Mr. Belt.

"All done", Kiriko.

Shinnosuke looks at her as she backs away from injured Riders. 

"Yo, where did Rinna-san go? Also where is Chase?", Shinnosuke.

"Hmm.. I just don't know. There was a note that says, "Be back until the sun goes down", Kiriko.

"She's probably went out go do something", Gou.

"I guess she let Chase escape then???", Kiriko.

"That's absurd... She probably bored him to death", Gou.

"How would you know?", Kiriko.

"I'm just guessing, Nee-san", Gou.

While both of them start to argue, Shinnosuke moves away from the situation and went to sit on the chair at Rinna-san's computer. Belt-san goes to where Shinnosuke is and he turns to him. Belt-san looks puzzle to as why Shinnosuke is making that face.

"Shinnosuke-kun, what are you thinking about", Mr. Belt.

Shinnosuke thinking about Chase on why he is denying and later about what Creator said to him and Gou. He looks at the time and both the siblings stop arguing while looking at opposite direction. Tomari stands up to walk towards the siblings. 

"Hey guys, you two want to search for Rinna-san and Chase", Shinosuke.

"Yeah Yeah", Kiriko and Gou.

Gou and Shinnosuke put on there clothes as they all head out the door. But when they are heading out they seem to stumble upon Rinna-san at the entrance. They all flinch except for Mr. Belt. 

"Why are you guys here", Rinna-san.

"And where were you", Gou.

"Never mind that. I here to get something from the Pit", Rinna-san.

"Also, where is Chase?", Shinnosuke.

"I can't tell you and I need Belt-san", Rinna-san pushes them out the entrance.

Shinnosuke, Gou, and Kiriko where locked outside the Drive Pit. Meanwhile on the rooftop, Chase sitting at a table and gazebo that's been cover. Inside, Chase is wearing a white and purple dress while waiting for Shinnosuke to come. He looks at the view of the city then back at the the glass vase. Looking at himself, he had makeup on and thinking to why is he in love Shinnosuke. 

"Shinnsouke... Kamen Rider Drive... I just felt something inside of me. I just don't know what it is. AH Mou. Man, this undie that Rinna-san made me wear is making feel strange", Chase.

He touches his crotch area and begins groping it and stretches it to make it feel comfortable. But instead he felt something getting bigger and feeling a bit strange.

"What is this feeling? It.. it kind of feels... it feels good", Chase.

Chase turning red and begins to moan a little. On the stairways, Rinna-san pushing Shinnosuke up the stairs while the others follow them.

"Oi, oi, why are we going up (to) the roof", Shinnosuke.

"Trust me. Your in for a surprise", Rinna-san.

They reach the roof door as Shinnosuke opens it. Chase stops what he was doing but he felt amazing (NO! He did not cum yet. He just felt very aroused). He quickly wipe his hands on his thighs as he tidy things up. They came through the door and noticing the gazebo. The scenery was so beautifully amazing as the sun sets. Shinnosuke was wondering who was inside.

"Rinna-san, Who's inside the gazebo. And is this a blind date?", Shinnosuke asked.

"Just go inside and see for youreself, dumbass" , Rinna-san.

Shinnosuke goes towards the gazebo. Kiriko, Gou, and Belt-san moves up close towards Rinna-san's shoulders.

"Ne, Rinna-san. Don't tell me that's Chase in there", Kiriko whisper.

"Is it really Chase in there? And is he in a dress?", Gou whisper.

"I just don't want to know anymore", Mr. Belt.

"Just shut up all of you and just f'in watch", Rinna-san.

Rinna-san pushes them of her shoulders. Shinnosuke enters the gazebo as he sees someone in a dress. Chase covers his face because he feels a bit embarrass. Shinnosuke lets go of the curtain behind and walks up to the person. He taps him with one finger. 

"Who are you?", Shinnosuke. 

Chase lets go of his hands revealing his face with makeup on. Shinnosuke moves back a little and snickers.

"Chase... why are you dress like this", Shinnosuke.

"Don't laugh at me", Chase.

"I'm not but why are you looking like this", Shinnosuke.

"It's because Rinna-san made this plan and I help her. She made me wear this dress, fix my hair, and put makeup on", Chase.

"What was it for?", Shinnosuke.

Shinnosuke couldn't stop laughing at Chase.

"It's for... It's for... Just SHUT THE FUCK UP", Chase.

He slaps him with the backhand very hard and Shinnosuke snaps out of it.

"It was suppose to be a blind date for you and me. Rinna-san and I set up this so we can finally talk to each other. She knew that... that... that...", Chase starts to cry.

"That what?", Shinnosuke.

"I don't know how what it's call but Rinna-san told me what it was but never really explained it", Chase.

He turns away from the Rider while sniffling. Shinnosuke goes to the sadden Chase for he knew that seeing someone sad didn't make him feel good. 

"Stop... Stop coming towards me. You worthless... you wor...", Chase crying.

He turns him around just to hug him warmly while Chase beats him on the chest lightly.

"Baka, baka, baka... you are a worthless, heartless, scum that I...", Chase.

Shinnosuke grabs Chase's wrist to stop him from hitting again. He lets go of his hands as Chase forcefully anchors his arms.

"It's called, Love", Shinnosuke softly.

"Nani...", Chase sobbing.

"It's called, Love. You're in love with me, aren't you", Shinnosuke.

"Don't say that. I just... I just don't understand it", Chase.

"Don't worry.. I show you. You'll discover what love is? I promise", Shinnosuke.

"Shinnosuke-san...", Chase.

He looks up at the Rider then back to sobbing on his chest. Chase put his arms around Tomari Shinnosuke.

"You promise", Chase.

"I pinky promise", Shinnosuke.

"What's that suppose to mean", Chase.

"Give me your hand", Shinnosuke.

He moves Chase a few centimeters away from him. Chase looks at Shinnosuke's face. He grabs Chase's right hand and wrap his pinky around his. 

"This mean, We both can never break a promise, we must keep our words, and to never break it", Shinnosuke.

He looks at it then back at him.

"Tomari-san... I promise", Chase.

"Yeah, I promise too", Shinnosuke.

They let go of each others pinky and so the promise was kept. Shinnosuke puts his mouth near Chase's forehead to comfort him and to stop him from sobbing anymore. He then kisses him on the forehead warmly and comfortably. Chase feels a sensational warmth from the kiss as his sadness starts to fade away. 

"I feel you and I love you", Chase thought.

"I will make sure you do not feel anymore pain", Shinnosuke thought.


	4. The Night With Shinnosuke

Shinnosuke and Chase having their final moments on their blind date. They were eating a yoshoku dinner at 7pm. Chase have the spaghetti and Shinnosuke have the hamburg steak. While Shinn-nii was eating, he look at Chase and he seems to be confuse on how to eat it. Shinnosuke swallows his food then walks up to him. 

"What do I use for to eat?", Chase thought.

"You use this", Shinnosuke as he picks up the fork.

"That? Can you show me?", Chase.

Shinnosuke demonstrates on how to do it.

"To eat spaghetti, you twirl the fork but make sure you don't twirl all of it. Just a little at a time", Shinnosuke.

He twirls a good amount of spaghetti and feeds it to Chase. 

"Ah, Open wide", Shinnosuke.

Chase opens his mouth as he put the it inside his mouth. He closes and begins to chew the spaghetti noodles. He taste the succulent taste of tomatoe sauce and ketchup. The aroma of the basil and herbs and the tasty slice of sausages. Shinnosuke smiles at him eating the dish. Chase swallows the food then a drink of water and took a deep breath.

"Delicious", Chase. 

Shinn-nii smiles brightly at him and snickers a little then Chase also smiles back at him as well. Shinnosuke goes back to his seat to continue his eating. After that, they drove back to the apartment. On Chase's lap was a bag of his clothes and another bag of a new set of clothes. 

"What are those bags for?", Shinnosuke asked.

"Oh, their just clothes that Rinna-san bought me and my usual ones too", Chase.

"Oh okay. Soooo... you want to do anything toom... tomorrow", Shinnosuke.

"I don't know. Maybe we could stroll around Mt. Fuji, Disneyland or the Disney Sea", Chase.

"I guess but I've got to save up money if we go to either one of the Disney attractions", Shinnosuke.

"I see. Shinnosuke-san...", Chase.

"What is it?", Shinnosuke.

Chase goes over to kiss him on the cheeks.

"Oi, You little tease", Shinnosuke giggles.

Shinnosuke tries to tickle him with his left hand while Chase tries to block it.

"Stop that Shinnosuke-san", Chase smiling and giggling.

"Ora ora... your the one who kiss me on the cheek", Shinnosuke.

"Stop that", Chase continuing to giggle and smile.

"You are such a tease, Chase", Shinnosuke.

"Stop it", Chase.

When suddenly a person came walking across the street. Chase looks at the street and pat on his arm.

"What?", Shinnosuke.

"SHINNOSUKE!", Chase screams at the top of his lungs.

"Oh shi...", Shinnosuke.

Shinnosuke stops all a sudden making Chase feel all frighten. Luckily, the person wasn't hit directly as they were only a few kilometers away. They both were breathing heavily and looked at the person. He opens the window and stick his head out. The person was wearing a wooden white face mask, a grey trench coat, and black clothing.

"Hey mister, your not suppose to jaywalk on the streets", Shinnosuke.

The person turns towards the couple then the person grins and laughs.

"OI! got off the streets", Chase.

The person continues to laugh in a sinister way then he stops.

"Well, well. The Shinigami and a Kamen Rider in the same vehical. How odd? Are you 2 just coming from a date", the person.

"Wait, how do you know that", Shinnosuke.

The person transform into a bat roidmude then walks slowly towards them. The number to be reveal was 666.

Shinnosuke gets out the car as he was about to henshin.

"That's enough roidmude. I'll end you here right now", Shinnosuke

The roidmude transform into a spy/assassin like appearance. Then all of a sudden he just stops walking towards Shinnosuke. He throws an origami in between his feet and it seems to stuck on the road.

"A message from my boss", Spy/Assassin roidmude.

"Message?", Shinnosuke.

"Just read it you buffoon. It's a single paper origami", Spy/Assassin roidmue.

Shinnosuke just picks it up the origami but when he looks at the roidmude... he disappears in a flash. 

"Where did the roidmude go?", Shinnosuke as he unheshins.

He looks at the ground and noticed the straight line on the road. The opening was quite deep that was pierce by the origami. It was felt so clean and smooth as he touches the opening. Shinnosuke rises up to go back inside Tridoron. As he gets back in, Chase unlocks the seat belt to hug him.

"Chase... don't have to hug me", Shinnosuke.

"I was scared and worried", Chase.

"Hey, at least I wasn't hurt okay. Remember you can fight as well and how do you know those feelings", Shinnosuke.

"Thank goodness. Rinna-san told me those", Chase.

"You can let me go now", Shinnosuke smiles.

"Okay", Chase lets go of him.

They continue to drive back to the apartment as they got their Chase feel asleep. He parks the car then looks at Chase for a few seconds. He gets out the car to go to the other side to wake up Chase. He taps on Chase's face.

"Chase... wake up", Shinnosuke.

"Mmm... hmm... " Chase.

"Okay then", Shinnosuke.

Shinnosuke tries a new tactic to wake up Chase. He slowly goes to kiss Chase on cheeks.

"I felt that, Shinnosuke-kun. I'll wake up", Chase.

A few minutes later, they walk up the stairs then to walk all the way to his apartment. Shinnosuke opens the door as Chase was excited. The results upon seeing the apartment was distasteful for Chase.

"Oh... I see you have quite a place", Chase.

"I'm sorry for the messiness. I planning on to clean it", Shinnosuke.

They enter as Tomari-san closes the door behind them. Chase puts his shoes on the floor then puts on the slippers furthermore he goes to look around the place. Shinnosuke took off his shoes and puts on the slippers.

"Shinnosuke-san...", Chase softly.

"Yeah", Shinnosuke.

He turns to peer at Shinnosuke with a straight face.

"Why are you looking at me like that", Shinnosuke asking.

"I'm going to clean the house tomorrow Shinnosuke", Chase.

"Okay, I'm good with that", Shinnosuke.

He turns back at the messy scenery.

"First lets get some sleep", Chase.

The bedroom was messy but not as messy as the outside and it also has a closet. The room has carpet that was as soft as a bunny's tail. Shinnosuke goes to clean the bedroom place and prepare the the mat. Chase was taking off his clothes as Shinnosuke prepares everything. Chase goes to the bathroom to wash off the make up. When Shinn-nii was done, he goes to check up on the Shinigami. 

"Chase are you done because the bedding is ready", Shinnosuke.

"Okay, I'll come", Chase.

Shinnosuke goes back in to take off his clothes and socks all but his briefs. He goes lay on the blanket to relax.

"Chase! Everything is ready", Shinnosuke shouted.

Chase walking down to the bedroom door but stops at the wall of the entrance. Tomari hears the bump outside the door.

"Hey, what's wrong Chase?", Shinnosuke.

"I don't want to you to look at me", Chase.

"Why? Come on in", Shinnosuke.

"I look weird", Chase.

"You don't look weird. Come one, just come in", Shinnosuke chuckle.

"Alright, if you say so", Chase.

Chase enters in the room then closes the door behind him. Shinnosuke was stun by the looks of it and his cock was beginning to get hard then grabs it. Looking at him in his light purple see-through g-string, Chase looking down to his right being all shy. Tomari-san looking at Chase's body and cock as his dick hardens and getting bigger. Tomari-san groping his cock making him feel aroused. 

"Chase, how come... you'r... you're", Shinnosuke

"Rinna-san or myself picked it out", Chase blushing.

"KYAAAAAA...", Shinnosuke.

"Stop that. It's making me feel embarrass", Chase.

"But Chase... you look fucking sexy as fuck", Shinnosuke.

"Stop it", Chase.

"Just come in and sleep with me", Shinnosuke.

"Okay", Chase.

He goes to lay next to Shinnosuke in bed. The Rider scoots next to Chase and puts his arm around him. Chase his hands to his thighs and smoothly rubs in a circular motion.

"So, how's the day going for you", Shinnosuke.

"It's going find, Shinnosuke-san", Chase.

"You know... you can call me Tomari-san as well", Shinnosuke.

"It all went alright, Tomari-san", Chase.

He stops the circular motion then drops his arms on the bed. Shinnosuke scoots in a little closer as his hard boner reaches Chase's left hand. Without noticing, Chase touches it with his finger and thumb.

"Oi oi, Chase stop touching that", Shinnosuke.

Shinnosuke removes his arm from Chase. He looks at it what he was touching and gasp at it. He continues to pinch his cock softly making Shinnosuke moan a little. Chase's dick getting hard as he was touching.

"Chase stop that", Shinnosuke.

Chase stops the motion then the hand removes away from Shinnosuke's cock. By this time, Chase's cock was out of the g-string

"Sorry, I don't know what I was doing", Chase.

Shinnosuke looks at Chase's hard cock.

"Hey you have a hard on", Shinnosuke.

"Oh, Sorry", Chase looks.

"You know what lets just sleep naked tonight", Shinnosuke.

"Umm.. but.. but", Chase mutter.

"Just this one time", Shinnosuke.

"Hi hi...", Chase.

Chase about to take off his g-string but Shinnosuke stops him by grabbing his wrist.

"Tsk tsk tsk... how about I take it off with only my mouth and you do that for me", Shinnosuke.

Chase sighs and nods a yes. Shinnosuke goes to the bottom of the bed and slowly works his way up towards Chase. He sucks on Chase's toes working to the legs as he lick it. Chase feeling horny, arouse, and a tingling feeling. When it came to the thighs, Chase nibbles and licks on them. Chase moans and gasp with pleasure. Shinnosuke's nose touches Chase's ballsack then motorboat his nuts. He sucking on Chase's nuts while his forehead and hair touches the hard boner. Chase continues to be horny and rub his nipples with his fingers. Shinnosuke kisses the harden cock from bottom to the top of the head. He licks the head of the penis lick it was a lollipop. Soon he takes it off with his teeth while the boner rub against his left side of the face. He pulls it all the way down leaving Chase feeling lustful. Chase jizz a little on himself and Shinnosuke.

"Shinnosuke-san... uh hnn... mmm... Kimochi", Chase.

"You jizz on me", Shinnosuke.

"Shin-san...", Chase.

Shinnosuke sniffs the G-String then throws it to the ground.

"Your g-string smells like of Pina-Colada and a hint of Vanilla", Shinnosuke.

"It's because I was my junk with shampoo of that kind", Chase.

"Now it's your turn, Virgin Boy", Shinnosuke.

"As you wish", Chase.

Shinnosuke lays on the bed as Chase prepares to take of Shinnosuke's briefs with his teeth. But unlike Shinnosuke, he put his face on the crotch area. He begins to brush his face all over Shinnosuke's crotch area while orally slow on his cock and nut sack. Shinnosuke getting horny as his cock gets harder. Looking at the Shinigami sexually. 

"Kimochi Chase... moto.. moto... ", Shinnosuke.

Chase looks at the Rider tensely as he smoothly caress the upper body. 

"Chase can you take of my briefs now", Shinnosuke.

Shinnosuke lays his head back to relax as Chase stops looking at the Rider. Continuing doing his job, the Shinigami taking off his briefs while he caress his hands down the Rider's body. Taking off all the way made the situation hot, intense, and fulling lust in the air. Shinnosuke lifts himself up in a sitting position upon seeing the Shinigami's floppy dick. He points at him then uses the hand gesture for "come here". The Shinigami walks to the side of the bed where Shin-nii rest. The Rider grabs him by the right and pulls him in then tackles him. Both giggle brightly like making it a fun game. They go clean themselves in the restroom to wash off the cum. Soon they change the bed sheets to a fresh clean one. Feeling tired, they plop on the bed while still naked.

"Lets sleep... it's getting late" Shinnosuke sighs.

"Tomari-san... today was a good day", Chase smiles.

Tomari-san flips over on his belly as Chase turns his head towards the Rider and bring his hands to his chest. 

"Lets sleep...", Shinnosuke.

He gets his mouth close to Chase's ears as he put the firm palm on the right of the face.

"...my Love", Shinnosuke whispers.

Chase eyes widen then begin to blush then grabs his left with both hands to press against his face. 

"Lets sleep then... my Kamen Rider", Chase.

Both the Shinigami and Rider fell asleep comfortably. 


End file.
